


i wish i could see the stars

by gingerbeing



Category: Original Work
Genre: Depression, Dissociation, Stars, self hatred, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27946028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerbeing/pseuds/gingerbeing
Summary: kinda a vent fic





	i wish i could see the stars

there's a body lying on the basketball court, unmoving, but still breathing.

it's wearing an oversized dark green jacket that stretches out beneath it. it has barely working headphones that are blasting some type of music. if i could just focus a little more, i might be able to listen to the words.

but that's not the purpose of the music. it's not supposed to be heard, it's to block out the neverending stream of horrible thoughts. it thought after a while it would dull down, become apart of the everyday buzz of life, but no. it stays, if anything it's gotten stronger.

there are only so many times someone can hear they hate you, why would they care that you've left when they never wanted you there in the first place, they wish you were dead, you wish you were dead before you start to believe it.

it knew it was spiraling, but they couldn't snap themselves out of it. not this time. not the time before that. or the time before that. 

the body is moving now. it's shaking with the force of the heavy sobs that leave it feeling winded. the tears blend in with the rain. a hand reaches up and grabs a clump of hair and pulls in an attempt to feel something.

i think i can hear it start to beg for it to stop. but they know it won’t, and i think it knows that it makes it hurt worse.

the body on the basketball court stills, it's trying to breathe, to come back into the body. its eyes focus on the sky, the clouds are covering the stars. 

that body is me, but it hurts to think about it.

i wish i could see the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah if you made it this far, thank you.


End file.
